Sadism- USUK
by StainedWings
Summary: The USUK side of the PruAus (AusPru really) doujin, Sadism. This is basically what happens when America sees England in the bathtub with Prussia. M cuz without it, you can't spell 'leMon'


Warning: Porn with a little plot but not much, written with slight influence from alchohol, abuse of ... and ( ), a littlesadist!Alfred, authoress talking to herself in the A/Ns, and a sequel if I can manage to steal some more alchohol from Jakey... By the way, this is NOT non-con, 100% happy USUK. I just have a weird obsession in pretending England doesn't want to but really wants to... This is your last chance not to read this smut, warned ya ;) By the way, looong AN ahead, you can just skip to the action and read it later, promise :D Anyone notice I use tooo much emoticons (is that what they call it?) here? Also, the action starts in the bathroom scene, you don't have to read the paragraphs prior. That's just my friend's opinion though... By the way, there's some drama/angst somewhere by 2nd line break, most o the action's there so I kinda got carried away -_-

Author's Note: Oh god, what have I doneeeee? See, myself, this is what happens when you sneak in something you're not supposed to! You. Should. Never. Sneak. Your. Crazy friends vodka out. Ever. Again. Proves I won't get drunk to anything but vodka~ I shouldn't be happy cause my parents almost found out but it was sooo worth it. Tastes so damn food- I mean good! And I know Iggs recovered faster than humanly possible but I'm gonna pretend it makes sense though it doesn't. (Actual notes below :3)

This is the USUK half of the PruAus ((AusPru really)) doujin 'Sadism'. You don't have to read it to understand this... thing... but you would seriously be missing out if you don't. Short, PWP with one drop that may hint a plot (or not) but still pretty awesome. By the way, it's R-18, make sure to bolt down your bedroom doors if you do read it. Moving on... This will be continued when America and Austria enter England's house. And there's one mid-story comment I made, I just realised it now despite being a USUKer (this is now henceforth a word) before I even got into Hetalia, I couldn't resist _

Also, I am soooooo sorry if I got Austria's character wrong. This is my first time writing him and the chances of Austria appearing in one of my fics are about 1 in 20. I'm reallu sorry! By the way, PruAus is already established here while USUK is not... yet... Plus, the 'door' mentioned in the first parts is an antique and when I think 'England' I always think of antiques and England being overly protective of them. And there will be no PrUK. Just America's cute assumptions :3

I really should stop doing this... I changed a few details but they're so small you probabaly won't notice them. What else should I note? Oh yeah! Here, Prussia isn't drunk. Maybe one or two pints but not dead-arse drunk. England's the one completely wasted... And the 'closest friend' bit came from this thing some random tumblrer (yes, as of now that is also a word) posted about Ned, Al, and Gil being the Awesome trio. Can't remember it though but it was pretty much it.

Disclaimer: I do not own APH, the doujin SadisM (I'm not sure if it's spelt like that but that was how I found it), or my friends booze (just stole it with permission)

I hope you'll like it~

-LINE BREAK-

America and Austria exited the cab with America unwillingly paying. America walked to the door and knocked three times in rapid succession. When he didn't receive an answer, he banged on the wood, careful not to break it lest England scream bloody murder. "Yo Iggy, you home!?"

"If he was home, he'd answer don't you think?" Austria suggested.

"Yeah, well maybe the old man's sleeping!" America cheerfully suggested. "Or maybe someone broke into his house and he needs a hero to save him!" America jokingly cried, smiling. The meaning of the words that left his own mouth lingered in the air before America paled. What if it was true?

Hurriedly, America knocked over one of the flower pots by England's porch and took the key hidden underneath it. The pot shattered upon impact with the frantic American, the roses sheltered by it sprawled out on the ground. Austria crinkled his nose in irritation. Why was the American always so eccentric?

America didn't think about breaking the door. England would surely hate him if last time wasn't an indication (it wasn't his fault the door was precious to England, he didn't know). "I don't ever want to see your bloody face again! Get out of my house before I make you, that was a present from my Queen! Don't ever come back here, you stupid git!" America knew that England didn't mean it but it still hurt him. He loved England before he even started the war that tore them apart, hearing England's hurtful words, no matter how shallow, always hurt him. Besides, as long as he could help it, he didn't want to make England sad... or angry... but mostly sad.

America managed to open the door without breaking it and rushed inside, Austria following him more calmly. America sprinted to England's bedroom and flung it open, England wasn't there. Relief flooded every fibre of his being. England was completely fine, he just over-reacted.

He lazily stomped back down the stairs, man he got so worked up about it. "Stupid England..." America muttered before pouting, blaming England for everything that happened without the man's knowledge. [ He doesn't realise how much they're alike :3 ]

"PRUSSIA!" The unmanly (Austria would deny but it's true) scream that came from the bathroom made America dart quickly into the bathroom. Luckily, it wasn't that far and he could help anyone if the need arises.

When America walked into the room, his heart stopped. England was sitting in Prussia's lap, eyes laced with lust with a bit of saliva connecting his mouth to Prussia's for added insult. He was half-naked with his pants dropped to his knees. Prussia was in the same state, albeit a bit better. His cheeks were red but America could clearly see it was from embarassment and not from the influence of alchohol and want.

"Little master..." Prussia's voice was soft, apologetic and... was that a hint of fear? America couldn't focus. His eyes and mind were trained solely on the Brit with a cute expression on his slightly reddened face. Seeing England with one of his closest friends was like having a bucket of freezing water filled with ice (for good measure) thrown at him whilst completely naked and standing in a glacial snowstorm in Canada; while you're at it, stab his chest a million times and pour salt, lemon juice, and alchohol on it as well.

"...America, would you lend me a hand for a moment?" Austria asked, voice low and almost in a growl. His face was smiling but his eyes weren't, like something terrible was going to happen to Prussia. Honestly, America thought he got what he deserved.

"Yeah, sure" America's face was smiling as well but his voice was dark and foreboding. It dripped with jealousy and his being shook with possesiveness. He was going to make England pay.

With some of America's help, Austria managed to drag Prussia into a cab. America didn't care whether they were going to a motel to fuck or just taking a plane straigth back to Austria. He was going to busy himself in making England pay.

"Al~" He could hear England whine softly. America's features turned dark, very dark. Did England show this side of him to Prussia? Somehow, America's face contorted to pure anger when the thought crossed his mind. He growled softly, making England exit the bedroom America put him in. "What *hic* are you doing Alfie~?" The nickname would normally make America's heart flutter, if he didn't see England locking lips with Prussia earlier.

"I told you to stay inside didn't I?" Alfred's voice was colder than he would like. It also had an air that made England shiver visibly. It was a mixture of playfullness, smugness and just pure jealousy. England was sober enough to realise this and shivered.

As America drew closer to England, the shorter blonde shrunk down in fear. America's eyes were staring down at him with a mix of emotions. "You've been a bad boy, England" America growled angrily. England whimpered which didn't help in his case, America got more excited.

America effortlessly picked England up. How he got downstairs from his bedroom without him noticing mattered little to America. He slung the older blonde over his shoulder, England trying and failing to get away. "Al~~" England whined louder, wiggling under the American's grasp.

America tightened his hold on England, further hindering the Brit's already restricted movement. "Do you like Prussia?" The question was uncharacteristic of America yet he couldn't keep it from leaving his mouth. England stopped struggling and remained silent on their short trip back to England's bedroom.

America kicked down the door and haphazardly tossing England on the bed without taking a step. The irritable Brit landed harshly with an uncomfortable 'oof' on the soft matress. America silently slammed the door shut, locking it. He calmly strode over the windows and closed the curtains, dimming the room lit by the morning sun.

England tried to crawl out the bed whilst the American was looking out the window. His foot was already on the ground when the bed creaked under his weight. The Englishman winced as the American whipped his head back sharply and glared at him. "Where do you think you're going?"

England made a sound akin to that of a kicked puppy when America picked him up and threw him onto the bed, harsher than before. America loomed over him, casting a shadow on the trembling man. "Why are you leaving?" England didn't answer. "Do you hate me that much?" England moved his head away, eyes glistening with tears.

America sighed and leaned forward, lightly sucking on England's neck. The Brit sank further down the sheets, trying to avoid the American's touch. America sighed and backed away. "Should I get Prussia for you instead?" America snarled. His dark expression deepened when England didn't answer. Maybe he could bribe Austria in letting him hit Prussia a few times, maybe more?

America leaned back and decided to leave England alone. His love for England was unrequited and one-sided after all. "Wait!" England held America's hand limply, his voice was weak and trembling. America turned back. England looked like hell, he hair was messier than usual, his eyes were dull and had unshed tears, his face was already marred by a few tear tracks so why bother holding it in? "Don't go..." England whispered, clutching America's hand tighter. He was so vulnerable, it made America hard.

"Do you say that to everyone?" America narrowed his eyes. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He didn't know why England was either but he'd bet 100% it was from the alchohol. England sniffed and a few tears fell from his eyes but said nothing, his grip on the American loosening.

America sighed and resumed his position. "I suppose one time won't hurt..." He mumbled to himself before leaning back down and fervorously attacking England's neck.

"Ahhnn..." England clutched America's hair as the American slowly undressed him. He shouldn't have asked the other nation to dress after all... The white shirt slipped from the blonde's frame easily, dropping to the floor as the American carelessly tossed it somewhere in the room.

"Do you like Prussia?" America, despite knowing that the other blonde won't probably respond, still asked the same question. He couldn't get the thought of England doing these things with Prussia out of his mind. It made him boil with envy and possesiveness.

Just as he suspected, the Brit turned away and hid half his face with his hands. His eyes were still visible though and were glistening with fresh tears. England made a sound that America didn't understand. "Was that a yes?"

America sighed and began unbuckling the Brit's belt. "P-p" England was trying to say something. He couldn't seem to form coherent words under America's relentless assault. Was it 'Prussia'? Was he calling out to him? America growled and kissed England roughly, holding both of his wrists in a vice-like grip. "Ah, ahhh" England weakly tried to struggle. "Sto- stop... P-p, stop..." His pleas fell on deaf ears and seemed to egg the younger more.

"I'll make you regret mentioning that albino while you're with me." America said in a cold voice making England tremble more if that was possible. "You're going to have to be punished you fucking slut."

America removed his tie and used it to tie England's hands to the headpost tightly making sure not to hurt the Brit. He slipped England's pants of in one swift motion and tossed them away. "Hah! What are-" Two fingers were shoved in England's mouth.

"Shut it, bitch" America was feeling oddly sadistic, the want to torture and torment England growing more and more.

England choked a little at the sudden intrusion of America's fingers but kept still and tried not to make any noises that would further upset the raging American. "Hnn..." He quickly unbelted himself but kept his pants on.

America scoffed and tied England's ankles to the opposite ends of the bedpost with their discarded belts, spreading the Brit apart. When he was done and the tent in England's boxers plainly in view, America withdrew his fingers that were thoroughly coated in England's saliva and scowled. "Are you really this desperate for a fuck?" He glared at England who shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, Ame- ... I-" England broke into incomprehensible mumblings. America frowned and seized England by the throat none too gently.

"Trying to apologize now won't work, bitch" America smirked before getting off of England and exiting the room.

By now, England's mind was free from most of the alchohol and could comprehend the things around him.

His mind raced when he realised the things that he and America had been doing and his face flushed a deeper red. He shook it and tried to will the desire inside him to go away. 'How did this start again?' He thought to himself. His mind recalled what happened before this entire mess happened. "Oh... Prussia"

A guttoral sound came from the door. England's eyes widened when he saw America standing by the door, three silk ribbons in one hand and a cloth in the other. With quick strides, America was already infront of England's face, angry scowl on his own. "What did you say?" America yanked England's hair. "What did you say?" He repeated the question angrily.

"I- I'm sorry..." England managed to choke out. He didn't know why he apologised but he wanted the other to release him. The words were only half-hearted though. The roughness of the blue-eyed blonde turned him on somehow.

"That was not what you said." America growled in rage. He released England's hair and pulled his boxers down just enough to reveal England's painful erection.

"Ha, don't-" England continued panting as America teasingly ran his fingers over the throbbing length, pressing down hard on the slit. "Sto- ahhh!" America rubbed his index and thumb over the tip over and over, squeezing forcibly once or twice. "Hah- ahhh..." England whipped his head back and forth, lifting his hips to get more friction. He was painfully hard and America continued to torture him. "I-I'm goin to-"

America quickly stopped when he heard England. England made a cry of protest and fruitlessly tried to get the same friction again. "Such a slut..." America took one of the ribbons and tied it firmly around England's throbbing length. "If you want to cum, you'll have to beg and do everything I say. Clear?" America asked (threatened in a sexual way), eliciting a nod from the restrained blonde. "Now what did you say?"

England kept his mouth shut and looked to the side, a few stray tears falling down. "I- I said... 'Oh... Prussia'..." England whispered softly, avoiding America's intense gaze.

"What was that? I didn't hear you clearly," America taunted. He brought England's boxers back up, the fabric rubbing against the others vital regions, making England moan again. "Say it louder you bitch." America comanded, tilting England's face with gentleness that opposed his expression to look at him.

"I said, 'Oh... Prussia'... I'm sorry." England said a bit louder. He made a mental note that if this kind of incident were to happen again, not that it would, he wouldn't even think of mentioning a name other than America's.

America smirked and let go of England's face. He sat bdown directly on England's growing erection. "Somehow that doesn't make me happier." He playfully tapped a finger against his chin. "Why don't we take it up a notch?"

-line break-

England felt like he was sitting there for an eternity, in reality, he had only been there for half an hour. America stuffed his mouth with the cloth and tied it securely with the ribbon. The other ribbon, he tied firmly behind his head, rendering his eyesight useless. He couldn't call out to America, he couldn't see what America was doing, he couldn't move. The fact that he was completely at the mercy of the his former colony excited England more than he should be.

"Are you enjoying this England?" America's voice rang out in the darkness. England turned his head to where he presumed America was. Talented fingers tweaked and squeezed his left nipple and England immediately reacted to the touch. He bucked his hips and moaned against the fabric in his mouth. He whined when the fleeting touch was suddenly gone. He was completely sober and was painfully hard. He'd beg America to relieve him if he had to, his pride be damned. "Such a whore..."

England felt tears prickle his eyes. He wasn't hurt, it was just a reflex. A hand gripped his cock through his boxers and England nearly screamed. "Do you want me to remove that gag?" America teased. Almost immediately, England nodded. "What'll you do if I did?" America continued but removed the Englishman's gag anyway.

England relished the feeling of having his mouth free again, flexing his jaws experimentally. "I'll do it for you." He replied to America's earlier question. It would only be this once so why not enjoy it? It's not as if America would bring up their (rather kinky) one-night stand anymore so what's there to lose?

America seemed perplexed. 'He really does do it with everone then...' America's excitement dropped momentarily before England leaned forward to try and reach his own throbbing length. "America?" America instinctively moved closer, the front of his trousers brushing England's mouth. England felt around for him and when he found him, he unzipped his fly with nothing more than his teeth. The sight made America momentarily forget his troubles.

England instantly deep-throated America and regretted it, the guy was HUGE. England managed to surpress a gag and started bobbing his head up and down. His tongue teased the slit occasionally. "England..." That was the only warning he received before hot white cum sprayed from the shaft in his mouth down his throat. England swallowed most of it, the remainder dribbling down his chin.

"Hah, hah... America..." England panted, face flushed red. "Please... untie me?"

America frowned and cradled England's face closer, wiping some of the semen from his face. "You'll run away." America replied simply before bringing their foreheads together. He didn't want to lose England, he prayed the Brit would forget this by tomorrow. He only wanted England to love him so... how did it turn to this?

England felt like he was in a dream. Even if it was just for one day, America treating him like a lover was more than England could ever ask for. England tilted his head and kissed America passionately, catching the American off guard. England opened his mouth and coaxed America to dance with his own. America reluctantly gave in, invading every crevice of England's mouth, their tongues joining in a heated dance. England broke the kiss and rested his head on America's shoulder. "I won't. I promise."

America still held doubts but something in England's voice made him do it anyway. He removed the belts on England's ankles first, then his hands. America hesitated removing the blindfold. What would be hidden behind those forest-green eyes? Anger? Hate? Disgust? England made no move to remove the ribbon and waited patiently for America. The blonde finally removing the wretched ribbon after a few mintues of contemplation.

America was shocked still by the sight of those green orbs. They were filled with... something... that America couldn't place. However, America was one-hundred percent sure that wasn't any of the things he thought. "America... please... release me?" America remembered that England still had a ribbon tied around his pulsating cock.

"No." America's voice was firm and he towered over England, the other lying on his back comepletely naked. "Didn't I tell you? You'll have to beg for it, Iggy~" America felt his anger and jealousy slowly dissipating. Was this what England wanted all along? Whether he did or not, America found it impossible to truly stay angry at the man he loved.

England smiled and wrapped his arms around America's neck. "Please?" The Brit ground his hips against America's moaning without restraint.

America released a playful sigh and shook his head. "I really can't refuse you, Artie..." America bent down and slowly untied the ribbon around the base of Arthur's cock, touching more than he should. "There, it's off."

America then pinned England down, the older having no complaints. "England..." America brought three fingers to England's face. "I don't wanna hurt you"

England turned away and gave a small peck on America's cheek. 'I want to remember it in the morning. Even if it means having my arse feel like it's on fire...' "Take me raw, Alfred..." England moaned.

America flinched. He really didn't want to hurt England but he wasn't sure if he could hold back any way. America hugged England close and buried his face in England's neck, inhaling his scent. America positioned himself, never letting go of England. The younger kissed England as he pushed into him all the way into the hilt, swallowing the pained cries of the older.

America released England's mouth and caressed his face, wiping the tears that were trickling down the others face. "Ssshh, I'm sorry." America peppered the crying nations face with gentle kisses to try and calm him down. "Are you alright?"

England nodded weakly, latching onto America for dear life. "Please, move"

America did. It was slow at first, just a rocking of his hips to help England get used to him. Then as England began whining and begging for more, America picked up the pace. America began slamming into England, occasional grunts accompanying him. England moaned louder and louder with each thrust. "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

There. America hit his prostate. America angled his hips a little, every thrust hitting the same spot. Every thrust making the one below him scream. "More, more... Al..."

America obeyes, his thrusts getting wilder and wilder. Pulling out until the tip remained and slamming back in, England meeting him halfway. "Ame- can't take- any more..." England managed to speak between heated pants and moans.

"Then cum" America smirked as sweat trickled down his face. He was also reaching his limit.

"Ah!" England came just seconds after hearing Amerika's husky voice, tightening around the organ inside him. His semen spraying onto his and America's chests.

"Ngh!" America felt the tight muscles around him clamp down, bringing him to his own orgasm. The American rode out his orgasmic high before pulling out and slumping down beside England, who already fell asleep from exhaustion. "I love you England. Maybe I could say it in front of you someday." America leant down and kissed England on the forehead before getting up and heading to the conjoined bathroom.

As the water washed away the remains of their heated sex, America hung his head. He had what he wanted for so long so... why did it hurt? America pushed the thoughts away as he stepped out. He marched straight to one of England's spare bedrooms, the one he'd use if he came over. He had some spare clothes there. As America dressed and left the warmth of England's home and into the pouring rain outside (when did it rain?), he hoped that England wouldn't hate him for it.

-time skip, next month-

England sighed as he mindlessly doodles on his papers. It was unlike him. Then again, when the person you loved came into your house; caught you drunk and making out with one of their closest friends, tied you up, fucked you senseless, and confessed that they loveyou, anyone would be confused. 'I don't even know if he meant it or not...'

"That's all, meeting adjourned." Germany's voice rang through England's mind, breaking him out of his trance. As the other nations sorted their things and filed out the room, England stayed behind, unmoving. As the nations disappeared through the door, he caught the France's gaze. He was with Spain and Prussia, nothing unusual. What was unusual was that the three of them were looking at him like they knew something he didn't.

France was the last nation out the room, or so England thought. As France closed the door, a sigh resounded through the room. England whipped his head towards the source. The reason for his constant dreams, thoughts, troubles, and affections sat there, across the table. It seemed as if America wasn't paying attention at the meeting either. His appearance was ragged, his hair duller, his eyes were glassy, and his posture was slumped. In short, he looked like total hell. Not that England looked any better...

"America?" America jerked his head towards England. His mouth was gaping and his eyes widened in shock, surprise, or fear, England didn't know.

"England" America's face turned stoic, his body rigid, and his complexion pale. "The meeting's over right? I guess I need to go then! I have something I need to do." Despite the smile that America flashed, it was empty. It was merely a movement of muscle, it held no emotion. His eyes were the same. Hollow, broken, soulless, empty.

America stood up, his chair screeching against the tiled floor. He walked to the closed door to find England blocking his only exit. "I won't let you, you've been avoiding me for so long." England's voice was firm but there were very noticeable traces of sadness in it. America was always the last in and the first out. When they met at corridors, America would make a complete U-turn. It frustrated the island nation that America was avoiding him. He couldn't even say what he wanted to, dammit!

"I'm not avoiding you." America smiled that same, insincere smile that sent shivers up England's spine.

"Liar," England whispered but it was loud enough for the other to hear. In the blink of an eye, England clung onto America, tears brimming at his eyes, "If you hated me you could've just said so." His grip tightened. "You don't have to ignore me!" England raised his tear-stained face to meet America's.

America smiled a melancholic smile, "I don't hate you England." America hugged England closer. "I don't want to let you go."

"Then why do you keep avoiding me!? Why do you keep ignoring me!? Tell me what you mean properly you bloody git!" England practically screamed, hitting America half-heartedly.

America didn't flinch when the soft blows landed on his chest. "You hate me, remember?" America's smile never faltered but his face was contorted in pain. He rested a hand on top of England's head, ruffling blonde locks slightly.

England swatted the hand away. "I don't hate you, you sodding wanker! Who told you that? All my life I've loved you!" England screamed louder if possible, he swore the entire building could hear him now but he didn't care. "I've loved you so much it hurts..." England was sobbing into America's chest, his tears staining the fabric.

"Does that mean you don't hate me?" Light returned to America's eyes. His England loved him back!

"I just said it you idiot!" England's face was red. "Now go do whatever you want to do, I've said what I've wanted to say." England unlatched himself from America and turned away.

"Wait!" England turned back to have his lips claimed by the other. America lifted England up and literally swept him off his feet, spinning around the room.

"What was that for, you git!?" England asked angrily, his tears mostly gone. He didn't want America to toy with his feelings for hell's sakes!

"I love ya too Iggy!" America stood there, his normal million-watt smile back on his face. England was just standing there as well. Standing like a statue with his face reminiscent of a goldfish, his eyes wide as a does.

"Whadd'ya say we go get something to celebrate hmm?" America asked. Well if that git was looking forward to it, it would be rude to say no, would it? Not that England ever thought of saying no in the first place...

-line break-

Author's Note: I swear to god every single character here is OOC. Sorry if the... scene... looks a bit rushed. This is my first attempt to actually bring something from the depths of my perverted mind onto fanfiction. Plus, I was drinking at the time...

This seems soooo dramatic, like soemthing that came out from one of those soap operas my granny watches. Especially the ending. I wrote this in a few hours (2am - 4am) so I am really, really sorry if there are more mistakes than I noticed. I hope you enjoyed :3

~Thanks for reading 3


End file.
